A loudspeaker is an important acoustic component in electronic equipments, which is a transducer for converting electrical signals into acoustic signals. The existing loudspeaker module comprises a shell, a vibration system and a magnetic circuit system, wherein the vibration system and the magnetic circuit system are configured in the shell, and the vibration system comprises a vibration diaphragm and a voice coil configured on the vibration diaphragm for driving the vibration diaphragm to produce sound, and the voice coil is connected with the system through leading wires for implementing the connection to circuits. In the prior art, the leading wire can be soldered on an injection-molded bonding pad or be directly soldered on a FPCB.
In the above connection structure, the leading wire is easy to fracture when the voice coil is under vibration for a long time as the leading wire is soldered on an injection-molded bonding pad or directly welded on a FPCB. The current solution is to increase the length of the leading wire, but it requires a larger space for wiring, and if the leading wire is too long, it often aggravates the leading wire itself to fracture under the action of resonance.